Message of the Dream
by Trixie Vreeland
Summary: Mikan had a nightmare, and what could possibly be the message of Mikan's dream? MxN. read and review.


**

* * *

**

Dreams

_Trixie Vreeland_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

WARNING: _OOC Natsume. Grammatical Errors and Typos. please bear with me. (:_

_

* * *

_

_I need to get out here. I need to see the light and most of all I need to see him._

I was walking in a dark forest where everything seemed to be gloomy. The weather that night wasn't that really friendly. All my ears could hear were the crickets' sounds and the owls' hoots, nevertheless, I could hear footsteps, getting near – approaching me.

I walked fast as I could, not running, hoping that the stranger is not following me. I looked back and saw a silhouette. Even if I just looked back for past a second, I could recognize that it was a man. A man wearing an old-fashioned hat.

_What could be his motive of following me?_

And now, I'm starting to panic. I'm starting to run – and unfortunately for me, he does too. I breathed heavily yet in a fast manner. I couldn't think straight and so, I just let my feet drag me. Fortunately for me, my feet has a mind of its own, yet unfortunately, I don't have a strong stamina for me to go on. _I cursed._

Could this be my end? I can't be dead. I can't leave him – I can't die. Yes, I'm running for my life and for him. Him, as in Natsume Hyuuga. The mere mention of his name makes my heart thump but right now; it makes me want to live some more. And there it was, I saw a light. I ran so fast, hoping that I could get through that light as soon as possible. But it just won't go near me or in the contrary; I couldn't just get near it.

And there, I saw Natsume. Screaming my name out, reaching out a hand for me to hold on to. I felt water brush away my face – it was my tears. I ran and ran; yet I can't go near him. And the next thing I knew. I was there in a manhole, trapped, screaming his name, hoping that he could hear me and save me.

Then there was the man, laughing evilly and started shoveling mounds of soil into the manhole. And it all came to me, that he was burying me alive.

I cried helplessly but there, above me was the mound of soil he was shoveling. I only have a few minutes to live, before he buries me in here, alive. The manhole I was trapped into was my grave. The grave of Mikan Sakura, who was screaming Natsume Hyuuga's name before she dies.

--

**"NATSUME!"** I screamed loudly as I sat up straight, panting heavily as if I ran a thousand miles.

I was surprised to see that I'm inside my room. Half-illuminated since it is only 4:30 in the morning. I stood up, looked outside my window. It was raining hard. I stood there, reminiscing what had occurred in my dream. After a few minutes of coping with what had happened. I put on my robe and slippers and started to head to my boyfriend's room. Just making sure that nothing really had happened.

I walked down the dark halls and when I reached my boyfriend's room, I knocked and waited there for like two minutes or so before he opened the door. There Natsume stood, looking sleepy while rubbing his eyes. I hugged him like a child.

"What happened?" He stroked my hair lightly, worried.

"I had a nightmare." I responded with fear. My hands were shaking violently and I can't control it.

"Nightmare huh?" he chuckled lightly. I slapped his arms playfully and sat on his velvet couch.

"Not just an ordinary nightmare, Natsume. I think it's a message." I stated as he sat beside me and began stroking my hair.

"Message? Would you tell me what was the dream about?" he requested.

And I told him. After that, he hugged me and assured me that nothing will happen.

"I will never let that happen to you." He said assuringly.

"Thanks, Natsume. I know you'll always be there." I flashed him a smile as I pulled back from him.

"If that happens," he smirked "blame yourself for being an idiot, little girl."

I chuckled and pouted at the same time. I felt safe in his arms. He told me that he still needs to sleep and I do too. So, we both climbed up his bed and slept in each other's arms. I didn't sleep peacefully since there is still one question that went through my mind, _"Who is that guy following me and burying me … alive?"_

* * *

**Author's notes: My first story here in this account. This is not a one-shot. I'm just feeling of writing an action fiction. Tell me what you think, okay? And please visit my other account: Summer and Spring. Oh, one more thing, point out my mistakes, ermkey? I'm sorry if this is a late Christmas gift, I have been busy updating my 'ICEBREAKER' story and spending time with my family, so there. HAHA. The movie 'Twilight' inspired me to do this. And oh, I love Edward so much, tell me if you're a fan of him too and we're both obssesed. :) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone. (: . Season's greetings!**

**trix. (:**


End file.
